dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
DBPD: Kuriza's Return
Full Movie! MORE CHAPTERS EVERY NOW AND THEN.. STAY TUNED ILL UPDATE ALOT.. ENJOY! Fighters: Jodenku Kuriza Enjoy the movie! Chapter 1: Kuriza's arrive on earth -December 31,947 - Earth - 6:08PM- -a knock on the door- Kazuto: I'll get it! Asonja: Fine but me next!! Jodenku: Just get it Kazuto! -kazuto opens the door and brudikai and his family,along with majinks is there- Celora: Hey you guys! Come in! We are having a new years party! December 31,947 - 11:59.40PM - Earth -everyone counts down- Family: 10,9,8,7,6,5,FOUR,THREE,TWO,ONE! Family: HAPPY NEW YEARS!!! -ball drops and they get drinks,having a feast- -2 hours later they go to sleep- -they wake up the very next morning- Jodenku: Ah...morning! -jodenku stretches,and gets ready to go outside- -jodenku goes outside,and flies swiftly to the desert to meet brudikai- -a spaceship that looks familiar flies through the sky,landing in a wasteland- Jodenku: Oh no,KURIZA!! -kuriza comes out of ship, offering a battle with jodenku,at Planet Kuriza 36- Jodenku: Sure i'll come,but you'll be sorry for wanting to battle with me. Kuriza: Big words! -jodenku boards the ship leaving a note at home,and they land- Chapter 2: The Start of an Intense Battle -kuriza and jodenku hop off,preparing for fight- Kuriza: Hmm.seems like monkeys are so complicated after all! Jodenku: Well atleast we aren't proud of ourselves FOR HAVING TO DESTROY A WHOLE PLANET IN ORDER TO MAKE A RACE INSTINCT HUH? (Okay Jodenku just owned Kuriza right there,back to the movie) Kuriza: MONKEEEEYSS!!! Jodenku: English please. (Again! xD! Who knew Jodenku had humor! I did c:) Jodenku: I've been training my powerlevel is 36 quadrillion right now you shouldn't be so confident of you defeating me. I'll kill you for all the people you killed,especially MY father. Kuriza: 36 quadrillion eh? You're bluffing. No one can go that high. Besides ME! Jodenku (thinking): (well this is gonna be easier than I thought....) Kuriza: DIE!! -kuriza runs at jodenku,kicking him but not making jodenku even FLINCH! -kuriza keeps attacking while jodenku stands there- -jodenku catches his arm and twists it- Kuriza:GAAHH YOU ANIMAL!!!!!!! -jodenku lets go- Kuriza: Looks like i'm GOING TO HAVE TO TRANSFORM INTO SECOND FORM Kuriza: GRAHHH!!! -kuriza's second form looks just like frieza's second form- -kuriza gets a slightly lower pitched voice- Kuriza: Time to die....... -they both fly at eachother,and get into a combat clash- -kuriza distracts jodenku by acting like someone is behind him- -jodenku teleports in time- Kuriza: What? Where'd you go? Jodenku: Nice day,oh i'm behind you by the way good sir. -kuriza turns around and jodenku is smirking- Kuriza: GRR!! -jodenku teleports behind kuriza and kicks him into the spaceship- Kuriza: WELL THEN NO CHOICE! Kuriza: I'M GOING TO ELIMINATE HOW MANY MONKEYS OF YOU ARE LEFT I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH 1 OR 1 BILLION YOU ALL ARE GOING DOWN! IM GONNA SKIP MY THIRD FORM AND GO TO MY FINAL FORM! IM GONNA DESTROY ALL YOU MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 3: Kuriza's Final Form -kuriza starts to transform,with a white shiny aura around him- Kuriza: AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -his final forms appears as frieza final form except kurizas colors are mixed around- Kuriza: Time to die............ Jodenku: Hmph.. -kuriza randomly teleports infront of jodenku and kicks him into a mountain- Jodenku: GAH! Kuriza: This is the last Kuriza planet left out of 40,I don't care if it gets destroyed i'll KILL YOU! Jodenku: Sike..that didn't hurt. Kuriza: HUH? -jodenku randomly teleports infront of kuriza and punches him in the stomach,throwing him down to the ground- Kuriza: BLAAAGGHH!! Kuriza: GRR!! THAT HURT! THAT REALLY REALLY HURT! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE TO HURT ME IN THIS FORM! TOO BAD YOU'LL BE DEAD! -they get into a combat clash- Kuriza: FINAL FORM 50% PERCENT! -jodenku then gets kicked into a mountain- Jodenku: AGH! MY NOSE! Chapter 4: Jodenku's Speed Demon Form! Jodenku: Grgh... -jodenku crawls out of the rocks,broken and crumbling downhill- -jodenku teleports back onto ground level- -jodenku spits out blood,and wiping blood off his nose- -his shirt is half cut off,and several holes in his pants,with scratches all over- -kuriza starts to beat up jodenku- Jodenku: GAH HOO GREH AGH HOOUEE!! AHH!!!! Kuriza: SUFFER!!! -kuriza slams jodenku into the ocean,no sign of him moving- -jodenku wakes up in the water,without kuriza knowing- Jodenku (thinking): (grgh...i cant let him do anymore! what should I do! if only I knew another form!....wait..AHA!) -the water starts bubbling- Kuriza: Hm?! -jodenku comes out- Jodenku: I WONT LET YOU KILL ANYMORE! YOU KILLED A WHOLE RACE AND YOU STILL ARE COLD BLOODED DEADLY! -the speed demon theme song of jodenku plays (speed demon by michael jackson)- Jodenku: SPEED...DEMON!!!! -jodenku starts powering up with a bunch of wind- Kuriza: WHAT? -jodenku starts doing a rush attack- Kuriza: GAHH!!! -jodenku kicks kuriza in the guts flying into the air- Kuriza: D..DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!! Jodenku: SPEED...DEMON...BLAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -jodenku teleports the area faster than the speed of light- Kuriza: WHAT? I HEAR YOU BUT I CANT SEE YOU! (jodenku says this as teleporting) Jodenku: KAAMEHAME............. -jodenku stops teleporting and ends up behind kuriza- Jodenku:HAAAAAAAAA X1000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kuriza: GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -kuriza gets blown into a mountain,and the mountain has a HUGE explosion. R.I.P. mountain 918-948- Kuriza: AAHH!!! Chapter 5: Kuriza's Fury -jodenku's speed demon powers down- Kuriza: Grgh... 70..% FULL POWER!! HAAAA!! Jodenku :GRGH! -kuriza headbutts jodenku,making him cough out blood- Jodenku: AGGH!! -kuriza beats jodenku up,leaving him on ground- Jodenku (injured badly): GGhhh...ungggh......mphh.....EGHH.... Kuriza: SUFFER! -kuriza steps on jodenku's arm,making it bleed more- -an alien pops out of no where- -jodenku watches,in pain- Alien: W..where am I? I am lost! Kuriza: DIE!! Alien: AHH!! -kuriza kills the alien- Jodenku: !!!!!!!! Chapter 6: The Super Saiyan God Jodenku -jodenku starts to get mad,getting up,with a limping position- -jodenku gets in a power up stance- Jodenku (zenkai): You killed....ENOUGH PEOPLE!! -kuriza turns back- Kuriza:What? Jodenku: I won't LET YOU..GET AWAY WITH THIS RGGH!! -wind blows harder,and tidal waves form- -lightning strikes,and the sun sets, as it gets darker- Jodenku: RGHH...NAGGHH!!! Jodenku: YOU WILL PAY...FOR THAT...ALL THE LIVES YOU KILLED! JODENKU'S MIND: I'm sorry dad... I let you down....i should've been brave for you. Brudikai...i'm sorry! Celora! I'm sorry for you! Everyone! All of my loved ones are dead,especially dad... I won't watch this anymore... I feel it slipping... -back to reality- Jodenku: I WON'T WATCH THIS ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -ground cracks near jodenku- Jodenku :AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -jodenku transforms into super saiyan god- Kuriza (thinking): (WHAT? THIS IS NO GREAT APE! Grgh....I HOPE ITS JUST A LOOK CHANGE!) -jodenku stands there,sharp blue eyes,sharp red hair,with a mad expression- -ground continues to crack- -kuriza tries to crack his knuckles,but jodenku catches kuriza's hand- Kuriza: ! -kuriza grabs it real hard,twisting it far as possible- Kuriza: AAAGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 7: EXTREME Power -jodenku does the slightess kick,and kuriza goes flying with blood flowing from his mouth- Kuriza: AAGH..........-blood flows out of his eyes- -kuriza lands in a mountain,with another extreme explosion- -kuriza planet 36 is now like ruined planet namek,lava falls,ruined water,dead grass and other stuff- MORE OF CHAPTER 7 SOON! STAY TUNED! ILL UPDATE MORE TOMMOROW Category:Fan Fiction Category:U93